1. Field of the Invention
The invention provides a touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
As information technology, wireless mobile communication and information appliances have been rapidly developed and applied, various information products have changed from using conventional input devices such as key boards or mice to using touch panels. Touch panels may be generally classified into resistive touch panels and the capacitive touch panel.
A touch panel usually achieves signal transmission through a flexible circuit board, regardless of whether it is applied on a large flat-panel display (e.g., computer displays, all-in-one computer and televisions) or a handheld device having small display panel (e.g., smart phones and tablet computers). FIG. 10 illustrates a schematic diagram of a conventional touch display device 20, in which a space for bending a flexible circuit board existed between a frame 21 and a touch panel 22 or a touch panel 23.
China patent publication no. 102122223A discloses a connecting relation between a flexible circuit board and a touch panel. Taiwan patent publication no. 201203036 discloses a flexible circuit board which bends from a lateral side of a touch panel to a back side of the touch panel. Taiwan patent no. 1320114 discloses a method of reducing bending stress of a flexible circuit board by utilizing openings.